Sam loves Freddie Fatshakes
by SeddayCibbyLover
Summary: Im bad at summarys am carly blurts out sam loves freddie after sam jokes about freddie and carly being deeply in love.Frddie gets s little too confident and icarly will never be the sam who will win out Seddie/Creddie most likely seddie dont like creddie!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: okay! So I didn't get much reviews for the story but have it all written out and its making a clutter so while I sort that out I have another short one shot for you guys takes place during I start a fan war taking from a story about fatshakes so here is my version! PLEASE READ ENJOY AND REVIEW!

iStart A Fanwar:

Starts off when the crowd gets out of control and Sam says "I got this"

Sam: Its true Carly and Freddie are deeply in love with each other

Carly's face drops. She soon snaps out of it looking at Sam with awe! Remembering her secret.

Carly: Sam's in love with Freddie

SEDDIEFREAK: So its true, SEDDAY! (IT'S HOW IT'S PROUNNOUNCED SEDDIE!)

Sam: **…**

Freddie stares at Sam half scared of what to say

Sam :So you wanna get outta here ,its kinda getting awkward.

Freddie :Hey don't look upset its cool,lets go Puckett(Freddie grabs Sam's fatshake and takes a sip.

Sam: Watch it Benson! Getting a bit over-confident

Freddie: Yep! Cause now I know a big secret

Sam:What you talking about ,you don't believe them do you?

Freddie: I donno just I know what im talking about.I was too blind to see it before you know….

Sam: Huh?….

Freddie:I'm stronger than you now!

By this time Freddie had hidden him and sam behind a they heard the iCarly fans chanting "SEDDIE,SEDDIE,SEDDIE!".Carly still had no clue what she said meant something she just said it to get a rise from the fans and have Adam believe in her heart she knew they'd end up together.

Meanwhile behind closed curtains Sam was challenging Freddie !

Sam: Oh really now!

Freddie:really ,I'll show you (starts walking towards her)

Sam:Benson what do you thing you're…OH!

**Find out what Freddie did to Sam(may turn K rated) I need at least 10 reveiws to continue k BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys I apologise for the long wait but I thank my 2 reviewer's bFishstix Thanksxx glad you liked it hope you like the second chapter! DannysanLover20 Thanks xxx! Okay so if you have any ideas on any other stories I could do review please I see you favourited my story thank you so much guys it means the world to me okay without further delay! P.S Follow me on instagram iloveunicorns so i! I FOLLOw back!:) During writing this chapter I was listening to Marvins Room check it out!_story!**

Before Sam knew it Freddie had punched his lips with hers .It was as if he was letting out all the anger, frustration and love he had in one kiss. Before Sam knew it that kiss lead up to have a trace of tongue in there and within the blink of an eye Freddie grew deeper into the kiss. He had managed to open her lips slightly and trace his tongue along her lower lip without struggle. As Sam was in too much shock to react to the kiss this was found difficult.

Sam's P.O.V:What am I doing I should be kissing him back I'm just lying here like a lifeless person or wall or dead fish I should be doing something at least react Puckett god you mess everything up! If I don't make my stupid lips move he'll think I don't return the feelings come on brain work move my lips what is wrong with me I'm in shock!I am messing up my second kiss with Benson why? Oh shut up brain no time for thinking let's get these lips working move Puckett! Benson was kissing my neck by the time I snapped out of my trance, God I hope he doesn't leave a mark Carly would freak! "Oh God! Mmm" oh no did I just moaned,damn he's good I've waited so long for this and he's making me melt man up Puckett, but it feels so good. Wow Benson has buffed up his muscles are WOW "Enjoying yourself ha-ha" Benson smirks as he lifts his lips off my neck as he had been kissing it for 15 minutes now and every minute was bliss! OH no this all started from a fight about who's stronger and he's pinned me to the ground and seduced me basically! Whoa he's passed the boundary but I've been too busy taking it all in the most amazing no Puckett stop, doting over Benson can wait FLIP HIM! I flip Benson and now I'm the one in control as he lands back down onto hard ground he bangs his head unlike other times a massive amount of sympathy overwhelms me , I start uncontrollably kissing all over his face and head! "I'm so sorry" I whisper. "It's okay, what you so sorry about you do this every day anyway and never show any remorse, you sure you didn't bang your head?"

"Very funny Benson", I lean in for the kiss this time but not 5 minutes later do I hear this. "OH MY GOD, what are you guys doing?"

Freddie:Carly!It's not what it….wait it is,Benson smiles!

Sam:Freddie!Punches him, playfully.

Freddie(confused at Sam Puckett's scolding face) Sorry!

Sam: Right enough of this let's get out there and announce to the world me and you just kissed so yah!


End file.
